Hot Kiss on Metal?
by Neena14
Summary: It goes "'...a sweet kiss is on cheeks...a passionate kiss is on lips...a romantic kiss is on neck...But seriously, the hottest kiss is on...'" A one-shot drabble. Yaoi. KaRe.


_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi; KaRe.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade nor I'm making a public use of this fiction. I write solely for entertainment and enjoyment of the readers, though the story belongs to me and is not to be touched. Any new and unknown characters belong to me only. Lyrics, if any found, belong solely to their rightful owners except claimed otherwise.

_**A/N:**_ Okay, this is weird. I was supposedly supposed to study for my Chemistry paper when I, the great Neena14, had a revelation in form of a storyline of what our beloved neko and hot and oh-so-drool-worthy bluenette can do in the upcoming soon to be bright future. So here it is. Believe me; I never ever dreamed that I would be capable of writing something this short!

Please R&R.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Hot Kiss on Metal…??  
**___

* * *

The upcoming signs of summer, soon to drive the body fever high enough to choke out any particle of caffeine taken in and douse itself in bathtubs of chilled lemonade with lobster size ice cube floating in all its divinity, were showing themselves outside the respected household of the Grangers.

Kites were soon to grace the clear blue skies with Uncle Sun beaming fire arrows down upon toddlers and crooked-knees elders alike who simply refuse to give into all the heat, rather just to laugh it out with a joke that sweat is good to keep the skin pores open. And how can those lovely ladies in bikinis, with cup sizes too small for them, be ignored in their ministrations to get their male counterparts to rub unnecessary amount of sun screen on their backs with humps up in the air? And while on the theme summer; one cannot possibly imagine to remain ignorant to our bigheaded Beyblade world champ's plea for mercy while trying to raise a pebble with heat raining down his neck.

But seriously, Kai did not give a shit about all that; accept for the caffeine part may be.

What he did, however, care about was to reach that soft neat bed of his and that hardcover Russian classic sitting obediently on his side table.

So; the hinges of the wooden door to the Big Bad Rogue's bedroom squeaked a screech with a frequency unheard by human ears and thy Lord entered the chamber only to dismiss the white cloth adorning his neck on the floor and falling on the aforementioned bed, not wasting a second to breathe with relief into the head comforter. Yes, he was worn out.

Kai turned sideways to his most recent favorite classic before eyeing the noon's light rays peeking in from his room window. Been working out from five in the morning; he had pushed his body too far considering he had gone to bed very late the previous night. Picking the book and taking out the smart bookmark, he turned in for a light reading before taking a cat nap.

"Hey! Where were you?"

He did not need to turn to see who'd so unceremoniously let their selves within the vicinity of his room without thinking twice about logic and hospital bills. Nor did he need to turn one eight degrees to see who'd grace their selves upon his waist without a string of terror of loosing quite a few limbs and getting their joints dislocated for life. However, he did turn when the said person jumped back to settle on his hips.

Ray grinned at him, "Where did you go?"

Knowing that it was better than to try prying off the tiger from him now, he turned back to his book on the pillow, "Training"

Ray clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner, "You could have left me a note than to make me oh-so worried, love."

A smirk crept on his face as Kai ignored the hand running down his lower back and turned once more to his raven head lover, "And pray tell what you were up to?"

Ray held up some old copy of a local teens' magazine, "Reading"

"Let's just hope there are no mathematical equations with a two and a two in it."

"Hey! I know my maths, okay?"

The bluenette chuckled, "Is that why you lost 75 bucks the other day when the DJ asked you what three into three was and you ended up replying six?"

"I would've replied correct if someone wasn't busy seducing me and sucking my neck! Besides, it was just a one time!"

"That's no excuse for losing a good 75 bucks for a question of three into three."

"Ha, Ha, Kai, you don't have to repeat it."

"What? That you lost 75 easy bucks when asked what three into three was?"

Ray nipped his ear before sitting back. Kai wore a victorious grin but that changed when the neko resettled on his ass, deliberately grinding him into the mattress with his own hips. Biting back a growl, he turned, again, to the neko for an explanation, not that he was expecting a proper one in response. And true, Ray just awarded him with an innocently innocent look in which if a little more of the said innocence was added, it would have caused a golden halo and white wings along with a harp to appear.

Then again the look in those golden eyes easily gave way for those red sharp horns and that devil's tail to reveal as well.

Being smart, and tired, Kai turned back and waited till his horny boyfriend was in a much recumbent position before finally starting his reading.

"Hey check this out!"

"You found an equation with a two plus three is equal to five?" Kai mumbled.

Ray smacked his head playfully, "No, but this small column writes; 'People say that a blessed kiss is on the forehead…'"

Crimson eyes blinked once before turning to assess whether this really was what the neko found so intriguing. Only the pale lips did not part to actually inquire as Ray bent forward just then to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Giving his most charming smile, he continued reading, eyes never leaving the magazine, "'a sweet kiss is on cheeks…'"

Kai's eyes fluttered shut as the lips which first made contact with his skin traced his cheek before pecking him, ending with a small lick.

"'A passionate kiss is on lips…'"

This time, a silent gasp left him as Ray crushed his mouth with his, the bold tongue darting out almost immediately. An involuntary groan left his throat as they indulged into a short game of tonsil tennis. This was not a position to be doing such stuff. He was already tired! But his mind was quick to abort those two biased sentences with a rather impressive speed.

Ray pulled back in victory, leaving his lover flushed slightly before looking into his trusty article again. Kai on the other hand shook his head and turned back, internally waging a war between his rekindled and ever-so-eager hormones and impending tiredness.

"'A romantic kiss is on the neck…'"

And ladies and gentlemen, any iota of sense to fight those abovementioned hormones went down the drain as a pair of soft lips traced the skin at the back of his neck with expertise of many toe-curling and hair-raising kisses. Kai's breath left in a shudder as Ray reached the bundle of nerves on the junction between his shoulder and neck before teasingly sucking the skin there.

"Ray…"

Those lips turned into the grin against his skin and Kai lowered his head into the pillow as the neko kept up his seduction. He groaned softly, an arousal slowly forming, as Ray rolled his hips off him to apply more pressure on his neck before licking it and giving it a kiss.

The raven head pulled back, noting the slight color on the usually smooth white face. He grinned. Seeing the ice phoenix loosing his cool once in a while was always a treat.

"'But seriously,'" He read, sitting purposefully back on Kai's hips and making sure to grind them in a not-so-subtle manner, "'…a really hot kiss is on…'"

Kai opened his eyes, a fervor burning in the red pools, and turned back to his lover who had trailed off in somewhat confusion and now a frown rested on that tanned brow, "Is on what, Ray?"

The frown deepened and Ray turned a few pages back and forward before scrutinizing the current page of his interest again.

"Ray…?" Kai inquired, a deep growl of want residing in his tone. His horny mode's engine had been kicked into motion and there was no stopping him now.

"…On iron!!"

And subsequently, the engine died.

"I got to try that one out!"

"What-?"

The light grey bangs whipped back just in time to see the tip of that long raven ponytail disappearing around the corner and the door to his room snapping shut. It took even another few seconds for Kai to comprehend that yes, his boyfriend has indeed decided to leave the warm spot on his ass and consequently, sprang out of the chamber in a similar fashion he had entered; uninvited and definitely unapproved.

"Shit!"

The mattress inflated back as Kai jumped off it too, pulling at the creases of his pants and looking 'down' just to assure he wasn't too out of his cool for his teammates to notice. Finding him self appropriate, he traced Ray's footsteps and ran out of the room.

"Okay who gave Ray chocolate?"

Tyson looked up from where he was settled (read: sprawled) on the lounge couch and raised his eyebrows at the bluenette, "Like who'd want Apocalypse to arrive so early?"

"Someone who'd like your demise soon," Kai replied back before turning to Max for an explanation.

"What…?" The not-so-guilty expression not working, the cute blonde drawled as two pairs of eyes fixed him with a death glare and a 'not again' expression. "…He asked for it…?"

"Max…" Kai started but the little thought raising quite a commotion at the back of his head and not getting adequate response just performed a cartwheel with an excellent summersault and he decided to grant some attention to it. And he found out that the said thought had content with words along 'Ray', 'iron' and 'find'. So, yeah, he better go.

A bit content that Tyson was, surprisingly, scolding Max to have leashed Armageddon on them, he concentrated on his objective which was to stop Ray before he was blessed with burnt lips and a hell lot of pain.

Using the corner of the stairs' railing to propel his weight, Kai sharply turned to the basement entrance only to fall back on his back after being barreled with something fast and furious. Head saying hello with the hard wood below, Kai screwed opened his eyes to meet an unharmed neko straddling his waist. And oh, ouch; the fall did hurt.

Before he could even think of a reaction, Ray lunged forward, grabbed his wrist, brought it near his mouth and kissed the iron band Kai wore.

Silence…

"Well that certainly wasn't hot!"

Kai blinked, not noting that he had been holding his breath in rather tightly. Granting some relief to his burning lungs, he spoke, "I can't believe-"

"What? Did you really think you'd find me in the laundry room, warming the iron and then kissing it to see whether it would be hot and getting my face burnt during the process which in turns hampers our chances of being called the hottest couple forever??"

Kai blinked, again, "Uh…sort of…"

A devious grin was only thing rewarded from Ray's side.

"But…" Kai started. Grabbing the neko by the waist, he flipped him over, changing positions with his lover now caged below him. Not giving Ray a second to get used to the sudden change, he crushed his lips against his boyfriend in a much hungry and needful kiss.

Ray grinned against Kai's mouth, "No public displays of affection, Kai."

They parted and Kai turned to see a blushing Kenny in the hallway quickly leaving the scene and closing his room's door shut, "You know what," He faced back, "You're absolutely right. So let's take this upstairs in the bedroom, shall we? And besides, I know where you can get some iron and where to place it in order to get a hot kiss if you like."

"Ooh we're going kinky are we?

"If you're up for the experience"

"You're on!" Ray leapt but Kai did not let go till his hormones were sated by one more kiss before carrying to his excited lover to his room.

"And Ray…?"

"Yup, Kai"

"No more chocolates again, okay?"

"Um…Would that earn me some bonus at nights?"

"You can look forward to it then."

"Okay then!"

* * *

Yes, this was my sorry excuse of a humor fiction but come on people! Spare me! I just wanted to let my fingers dance on the keyboard, that's all! And yeah, that was so short! I'm under a lot stress and have no time to sleep a wink so can't really think of updating anything else. Sorry guys, I really am!

Don't forget to R&R and pray for me!!

Till next time  
Neena


End file.
